


Bulletproof Restart

by strawberrylambda



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, High School, M/M, hes basically a different person, like an incarnation of deadpool, like michelle is to mary jane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11607714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrylambda/pseuds/strawberrylambda
Summary: And what's goodWhen both choices I've gotHave us staring down the barrel to the bullets I can't stop?--(MCU!Wade Wilson. He's 18, and crippled in the beginning before project X. He does eventually become Deadpool, I swear. Takes place after Spiderman: Homecoming. Title & description from Sex by EDEN.)





	Bulletproof Restart

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that it can't happen bc licensing and all but holy SHIT i want a tom holland!spiderman with a deadpool yo :(( so in a way, this is KINDA an AU???? anyway wade is an 18 year old, cancer patient in a wheelchair senior in high school and meets peter by chance. takes place after Spiderman: Homecoming.
> 
> also you can imagine whoever you want as teen!wade bc I know that ryan reynolds is the DEFINITIVE deadpool but he's also 40 so um roll a dice and pick cause this is NOT canon deadpool

_No I don't how to forget you-_

Rain pounded down on the windows of the clinic, as small rivers formed on the streets nearby. Patients sat nervously in the plastic waiting chairs, shifting their hands through magazines and paperwork. Wade Wilson sat in his own waiting chair, made of metal and wheels. 

A new day, a new treatment plan, another 24-hours to try to forget that he's literally dying. Wade figured that everyone was literally dying in a sense, but it was more of a challenge to him to brush of mortality when it was constantly staring him back in the face, laughing and flipping him the middle finger every second of his life.

He folded his arms over his chest, before running a hand through his hair. It had finally began to grow back from chemo, and he cherished every strand, before it could fall out again after the next few sessions. He didn't bother combing or brushing it. Wade tried to avoid mirrors constantly, despite him being completely average-looking to any person, aside from the rolling throne and permanent hopeless expression.

Thunder cracked out, and Wade was snapped out of his thoughts. He had completely lost track of how long he was there for. Hours? Days? Weeks? 

No, it wasn't even noon yet. 

People say New York is the city that never sleeps, but for Wade, NYC dragged at a pace that made molasses jealous. Every breath taken was in slow motion, filling his lungs so slowly he could feel every inch of air through his body. Everything was too goddamn slow for Wade Wilson. Especially this fucking waiting room.

"Wade?" 

The nurse pulled out from the door, holding it aside for him to wheel through. Despite the fact that Wade had complete control over his arms and could have held it open himself, he took up her gesture and rolled himself into the hallway before her. He had cancer, he wasn't dead _yet._

\--

By the end of the hour, she had prattled off several names of new medication, arranged a meeting with his radiologist for a new therapy session, and a new calender for the support group he never attended, because fuck that noise, he wasn't some hashmark John Green book. Wade was perfectly fine in his _own_ book, besides the terminal illness and all.  
_Fuck John Green, dude,_ was all Wade could think about until the end of the appointment.

He walked- or rolled himself to the nearest bus stop, rain gliding beneath him, as the clouds darkened more and more. 

"Fucking nice." He mused to the sky above him. 

Across the street, citizens walked busily around the corner. A particular group snagged Wade's attention from the corner of his eye.

What looked like students, wearing obnoxiously yellow jackets and excitedly chattering away strided across the crosswalk to Wade's bus stop. His heart sank. Wade never got along with kids his age, but then again Wade never really felt his age. He already felt like he had lived and died a hundred times over, and he was only eighteen.

Bright yellow jackets hustled onto the bus while the bus driver unloaded the accessibility ramp. Wade reluctantly glided up the bus and pushed himself into a spot as far away from the group as possible. 

Of course, nothing was that easy though. He of all people should have known that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short introduction chapter dont kill me please


End file.
